Various methods are known for the manufacture of tubular elements, such as waveguides. An example of one such method is aluminium extrusion. This method enables tubular elements to be produced with sufficient accuracy and at relatively low cost, provided that the wall thicknesses of said elements are greater than 1 mm. The drawback with this known method, however, is that the element produced is relatively heavy. Because of the nature of the process involved, a reduction in wall thickness, and therewith a reduction in weight, will result in a pronounced increase in the number of elements that must be scrapped because the tolerances no longer can be maintained within set limits. Furthermore, it is not possible to subsequently work such elements without subjecting them to significant deformation, which also increases the percentage of scrapped elements.